The Beginning of the End
by Mya Iras
Summary: The First Annual Hunger Games. How will the country of Panem react when they realize what "The Games" really is?
1. District 1 Reaping

When the thirteenth district was destroyed, the Capitol easily overtook the remaining twelve districts. The years of destruction and pain were over, and although the Capitol demanded the districts to repay the Capitol, no one was expecting what was soon to be called, The Hunger Games.

88888888888888888888888

District 1

When I woke up, I found a small child on my bed and myself face to face with my extremely irritated mother.

"Get up!" she growled. She pulled the blanket off of me and forced me to my feet. "I've been trying to wake you all morning! The entire district is supposed to meet in the square in an hour. Now get dressed and eat breakfast, then help Litto." She rolled her eyes and then went into the kitchen to fix me and my little brother breakfast. I looked over at my three year old brother chewing on my blanket with an adorable little smile on his face. As annoying as he was, no one could resist Litto's big green eyes and cute smile. I walked over to my mirror to decide what I was going to do with myself today. Staring back at myself, I saw a half-asleep girl with short blonde hair, green eyes and extremely pale skin. As much as I try to tan all I ever succeed in doing is giving myself horrible sunburn. I began to brush my hair into a small ponytail and then applied some makeup. When I finished I put on a green dress and matching boots, and began to help Litto. After finishing his hair and putting on his clothes. I carried him downstairs to eat his mashed bananas.

"Thanks for helping with Litto, Syaria." My mother said when I got downstairs. "Yeah, no problem" I said as I grabbed an apple and some crescent shaped bagel-waffles.

When we got to the square, it was packed. There was some children around the ages of twelve and eighteen in a roped off section of the square, and when we arrived I was pushed into a section with some other seventeen year olds. My mother and brother found me and started to come over to get me but I shook my head and mouthed that I would be alright. On the stage there were two glass balls and two empty chairs. The mayor came onto the stage escorted by a few of the guards that liked to call themselves "peacekeepers" and the entire square became silent.

"As you all know, the Capitol was not pleased when the districts declared war which caused many of us to lose loved ones. I have invited you all here today to announce the Capitol's way of making sure we never repeat those dark years. Every year there will be annual games where two tributes from every district will be brought to the Capitol. Although we do not yet know what will happen in these games, everyone in Panem will be required to watch it publicized on television every night. Now I am pleased to announce the lovely Gila Freegorn. He stepped aside to reveal and young woman who was obviously from the Capitol. Her bright purple skin and neon yellow hair was horrifically matched by a blue and orange striped dress with purple polka-dots. You could feel the silent disgusted gasp of everyone in the square as the woman walked to the microphone. She began to talk with an extremely over done Capitol accent, "Good morning district one. I am so pleased to be here and be your first escort for The Games! Now let's get the ball rolling! Inside each of these glass balls is the name of every child in District 1 age twelve to eighteen. "Ladies first" she said in an overeager tone, and reached her hand into the giant glass ball. She pulled her hand out and read out the name. "Syaria Jazdake".

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

Standing there waiting for the boys name to called was agony. I was praying so hard that my name would be drawn. Going to the Capitol would be the best thing that has ever happened to me. I could start a life there and become rich and famous. When my parents died a few years ago my life has been nothing but horrible here in District 1. Having to avoid the peacekeepers and steal food from the trash would have been unthinkable to me just a few years ago, but it's now a daily routine. Going to the Capitol would completely change my life for the better. If I won The Games I may become an instant hero in Panem. When Gila Freegorn walked over to the glass all I was almost shuddering with excitement. "It's going to be me. " I thought. "It has to me! No deserves it more than me!" The moment Gila Freegorn pulled the slip of paper out of the ball I already knew it was me. I began to walk up to the stage with Syaria Jazdake before my name was even read out. "Hawker Pladery" That moment when she read out my name in her annoying accent was when I knew my life was about to change.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Inside the Justice Building, the peacekeepers allowed me to see visitors for a few moments before boarding the train to go to the Capitol. My mother and brother came rushing in and immediately hugged me.

"Mom…" I said. I'll only be gone for a few weeks! No need to be all overprotective. How bad can The Games be? I won't get hurt, and if I do the medics in the Capitol can heal almost anything."

"I know sweetie but I just want to let you know that I love you. And no matter how amazing the Capitol is remember they are the ones who killed your father. Don't let them change you." She smiled and hugged me again. When the peacekeepers came back to get my mother and my brother, I picked up Litto, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him to stay out of trouble while I was gone. I gave my mother one last hug and before she left she said "Hurry back soon!" and with that she was gone.


	2. District 2 Reaping

**Hey…so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So sorry the first chapter was so messed up…fanfiction deleted my spaces in between the different people so this time I'm using the number eight to separate them. Also if you have any ideas for tributes just PM me your ideas and I might use them! But also remember no volunteers and they can't have any training or anything. Just give me their name, district, age, their life story and what weapon they'll probably be best with. Also don't forget to review and that the Hunger Games doesn't belong to me.**

District 2

I was one of the lucky ones. Both my parents and my four siblings all survived the rebellion. Since we remained loyal to the Capitol during the war, my father was appointed mayor and my mother is head peacekeeper. On a regular day there would be the sound of drills and hammers all day until five at night. The workers wouldn't come home from building the giant military base and meet in the square. But today is no regular day, and everyone knows it. It is the anniversary of the end of the Dark Days and everyone is holding their breath, waiting for the Capitol to throw its final blow to destroy the rebels hope forever. My father called for a meeting, requiring all to be present unless they are ill or dying.

"Bruto get your suit on, you need to look your best!" my mother said. "Look your sister can do it, why can't you?" I looked over at the sixteen year old dressed in a pale yellow frock and her hair in a thick bun. She did look nice, and it sickened me. I stuck my tongue out at her and tried to think of some excuse to stay in my play clothes. "Farren always looks like that Mom! She doesn't do anything fun! Besides Halla, Reyni, and Talara aren't ready yet!" I said. "Yes they are Bruto….girls? Come into the hallway please." My mother said. Coming out of their room were the triplets, Halla dressed in a puffy purple dress, Reyni in a puffy peach one and Talara in a puffy pink dress all with a matching flower in their hair. The dresses made me want to vomit and I made faces at them. Eventually my mother got us all looking presentable. We walked out of the house in age order, my mother leading us, then Farren, me, and finally the ten year olds. When we arrived in the square Farren and me were herded off into a roped off section in the square where other kids are age were. On stage a strange looking woman with artificial pale white skin, long blue hair with black and yellow streaks, and crimson eye shadow and lipstick on. She wore a sleeveless dress that came down mid-thigh and was covered in multi-colored gumballs. My father stood at the microphone with two peacekeepers at his side. When he began to speak the crowd grew silent as he gave a brief summary of the rebellion and a short, brief synopsis of The Games, and ended with introducing the woman as Frihila Vivico. She began to speak with the ridiculous Capitol accent about how pleased she was to be there and Bruto tuned out until he heard her day "Ladies first!" and reached down deep into the giant glass ball and pulled out a card and read the name. "Gilderi Reherth"

8888888888888888888888888888 88888

When my name was called I flashed back to just that morning when I was wondering what the meeting was about and what it was for. I was so excited thinking maybe the peacekeepers were leaving or maybe they had found my mother. My mother had been a general in the rebellion army, until she was captured by the Capitol when I was just nine years old. But that was six years ago and ever since then my father has tried to raise me and my two sisters up. My eleven year old sister Jadisa and I have practically raised our eight year old sister Liopa. My father has never been the same since my mother disappeared, and can barely keep up his small bookshop and definitely can't take care of three girls. When I heard my named called my heart stopped. "I can't leave my family for several weeks!" I thought. I tried to run out of the square so they couldn't force me to go but a peacekeeper caught me and dragged me onto the stage and stayed by my side to ensure I didn't run again. The woman, Frihila Vivico, gave me a strange look but then moved and said "Now for the boys" she quickly reached in and picked off the very first one her fingers touched and read it aloud. "Bruto Niffol" When he walked onto the stage I saw he was just a small thirteen year old boy and looking at the mayor's face I realized the boy was the mayor's son.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

My father bribed and persuaded with the peacekeepers to let me go and pick a new tribute but they refused. When he finally came in to visit me, he grabbed me and began to sob into my shoulder. I realized that he must know more about what The Games are then what he told our District. When he finally pulled away he said to me "Be strong. Just do your best and never give up." He took off his completely diamond watch and secured it tightly to my wrist. "Just something to remember me by. If you ever miss me, just look at the watch and now I'm routing for you" When the peacekeepers came in my father kissed my for head told me he loved me and left.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

In the Justice Building, my family came to visit me. I hugged them all and told them not to worry as long as they didn't buy anything they didn't need; they would survive the few weeks without me. "You're going to great Gilderi." My sister Jadisa said. "I can see it now, the winner of the First Annual Games: Gilderi Reherth" Liopa said mimicking a deep man's voice. We all laughed at her imitation and spent the remaining time trying to take our minds off of the feeling of dread. We all knew that these "games" won't be like chess or checkers. Most likely people will get hurt or worse. When the peacekeepers returned I hugged them and told them all I loved them. The last glimpse of my family was of sweet little Liopa waving goodbye.

**There's my second chapter. I hoped you liked it and (I got this idea from my friend mrspeetamellark55) for every review I get I'll write a hundred words so:**

**1 review = 100 words**

**2 reviews = 200 words**

**3 reviews = 300 words **

**And so on and so on. So hopefully I'll get lots of reviews so I'll finish the reapings soon. (Also one person posting multiple reviews doesn't count) Tell your friends!**


	3. District 3 Reaping

**I hope you enjoyed the first few chapters. I'm trying to get the reapings over quickly so I can get to everything else soon. Also when I'm finished with the tributes you can review who your favorite is and I'll keep them in the games longer. The Hunger Games does not belong to me.**

District 3

When my name was pulled from the ball my heart skipped a beat, and my eyes grew wide. I felt a feeling of excitement wash over me, but it was soon replaced by a feeling of fear. As much as a trip to the Capitol may be, there's no telling what these games may include. I thought about my invention that I had been tinkering with for the past year. "I won't be able to bring it with me" I thought. "Anyone could take, or Rewir could break it!" Thinking about my little two year brother just made me more anxious. Even though our Aunt and Uncle were very good keeping us out of trouble and making sure we were well nourished and clothed, they couldn't watch Rewir while they slept. We shared one room and without me there he could easily just open the closet and start tearing apart my things. "Witee Ploss" When the man repeated my name, I jumped back to reality. As I walked onto the stage I tried to avoid looking at the weird man from the Capitol. His normal colored skin was spotted with splashes of green and orange. His pink hair was slicked back so you could see that his eyebrows were laced with spider webs. He wore completely black clothing and on his back you could see that he had attached two enormous bat wings to his body. He obviously repulsed everyone in the crowd but he continued talking. "Come on up young lady, no need to be shy" he said to me when I stopped and the bottom of the stairs leading to the stage. I slowly walked up and stood next to him as he drew the boys name from the glass ball and read out "Noppol Monic".

8888888888888888888888888888 8

My day was going great until my name was drawn by that horrid Capitol man. When he first stepped onto the stage and introduced himself as Dirok Dilth, I instantly hated him. When the girls name was drawn I looked back at the small twelve year old girl frozen with fear. Everyone knew who she was, she was the girl who had lost her three older siblings and parents in the war and all she had left was her aunt, uncle, and younger brother. The poor girl was practically shaking with fear on stage as Dirok Dilth walked over and drew the boy tributes name from the ball. I thought back to last night when my mother had returned home completely drunk and with half her clothes missing. I had helped her into bed and then this morning fixed her breakfast. Ever since my dad left us for a woman in District 1, my mother has drowned her sorrows every night in alcohol. When Dirok Dilth read out my name, everyone in the square turned and stared at me as I slowly made my way up to the stage. They all knew that my mother went to the pub every night and when she came home I was the one that took care of her. No one except my mother and I knew what had happened to my father, although many people rumored that my mother had killed him one night. "Now let's give a big round of applause for District 3's first ever Games tributes!" the mayor said. The entire square gave a half-hearted clap for us and we were taken to the Justice Building.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

When my aunt rushed through the door she wrapped me up in her arms. She began petting my head and said "now darling, remember that's it's all just a game. Don't get too caught up in winning and such. Just do your best and come home in one piece" She let me go so I could hug my uncle goodbye. When he pulled away from the hug, he took out his pocket watch from his shirt pocket and placed it in my hand and said "Witee, here take my watch. Just in case they don't have anything to tinker with there" "Uncle, I can't take your watch. I know how much you love it." I told him. "It'll only be for a few weeks. I think I can live with knowing you'll be using it to keep yourself from going crazy." I placed the watch in my pocket and thanked him. I gave everyone one last hug and told my Aunt to try and keep Rewir from completely destroying my things. As they were leaving Rewir turned around and said "See you soon sissy."

8888888888888888

When the baker walked into the room I was confused but overjoyed. The baker had been kind to my family since my father left and had tried to be a fatherly figure to me. He gave me a quick hug and told me that my mother said that she would see me in a few weeks when I got back. My face must have dropped because he handed me a folded napkin. Inside was a fresh kiwi tart. "I figure that a sixteen year old boy needs something from home to eat before eating all that fancy Capitol food. " I thanked him and quickly shoved the delicious tart in my mouth. I gave him one last hug and he left saying "I'll tell your mother when you're returning home so she can meet you at the train station. And with that he was gone.

**Remember to review what you think of the story! **

**1 review = 100 words!**


	4. District 4 Reaping

**Hey so for anyone that's wondering, I'm doing all the districts because I have no idea who the main characters are going to be. So I decided to let the you guys decide which characters are your favorites and I'll keep them in the longest and probably make them the main characters. So when I'm done all the districts (which will hopefully be soon) please review and tell me who your favorite tribute(s) is/are! (I do not own The Hunger Games ****)**

District 4

"Salmona Claff" When my name was read by Quail Sax, I smiled and practically skipped my way up to the stage. Even though The Games could turn out to be horrible, the chances of winning and becoming a hero throughout all of Panem excited me. The fame and glory didn't really matter, but winning the games would make my crush finally notice me. My friends all said that a thirteen year old girl shouldn't crush on a boy two years older than her, but I couldn't help it. Sadly, he didn't even know I existed. But winning The Games would not only make him notice me, but he would probably even go out with me when I returned from the Capitol. In the Justice Building they allowed visitors and I kept hoping, for some strange reason, that he would come through the doors and profess his love for me. Sadly, he didn't but my "family" came to say goodbye and wish me luck. Both of my real parents died when I was just four years old and my best friend's family adopted me. Since I had no memory of my real parents, I considered them all my real family. They loved me like I was their own and didn't treat me any different than their own eight children. When they came into the room I was swallowed by ten people all trying to hug me at once and ten different voices congratulating me and wishing me good luck and telling me to stay safe. I hugged them all and told them I'd be alright. When they were leaving my best friend ran back hugged me tightly and pressed something into my hand and said "Try not to get killed" smiled and quickly ran out the door. I opened my hand and found her favorite silver ring, one I had given her when we were just six. The middle of the ring was knotted in our favorite fishing knot. I had assumed she had lost it, but she had kept it all these years. I slid it onto my finger and rubbed it to calm my nerves.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888

"Virick Nibe, what are you doing up this early?" My girlfriend Halle asked when she saw me fishing down in our secret lake. "I'm just getting some early fishing done before the meeting." I replied. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. I shook my head and she sat down. I turned toward her as she began rubbing her hands through my pitch black hair. Suddenly the fishing line jerked and I almost lost my grip. As I tried to reel the fish in, it started to move fast and strong. We continued to fight until the fish gave one last tug and pulled me into the lake. Climbing out, I saw Halle trying to keep from laughing at me. She stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Come on lets go, you need to get ready for the meeting." She hugged me and we walked hand in hand back to District 4.

But that felt like years ago. Sitting in the Justice Building usually would be nice, but this was for a totally different circumstance. During the meeting it was announced that a boy and a girl tribute from every district would have to go to the Capitol and participate in what they called "The Games". Leaving my mother, stepfather and twin sister behind was bad enough, but leaving Halle is almost unthinkable. When the Capitol woman who was introduced as Quail Sax walked up to the microphone revealing her bright red hair and butterfly wings for eyelashes, I had felt a feeling of dread. Somewhere deep inside me I knew I was going to be chosen. I tried to classify the feelings as just nerves and fear but when the woman read my name out I wasn't a bit surprised. When I was taken to the Justice Building, Halle was the first to visit me. I held out my arms and she rushed into them. She sobbed into my shoulder for a while, but pulled away. "Virick, your only eighteen, there's no telling what they might do to you if you participate in their games. You might never come back!" "I'll come back. Don't worry." I told her. A peacekeeper came in and signaled that it was time for her to leave. I hugged her one last time and whispered in her ear that I loved her. She hugged me tighter and said "I know, I love you too." And she was pulled away and out the door by the peacekeeper.


End file.
